Tourist Trapped/Gallery
Prologue S1e1 man grilling burger.png S1e1 kids playing.png S1e1 picnic.png S1e1 welcome to gravity falls.png S1e1 golf cart crashing through sign.png S1e1 cart driving away.png S1e1 cart jumping ramp.png S1e1 monster coming.png S1e1 mabel looking at monster.png S1e1 monster closer.png S1e1 monster grabbing.png S1e1 rock ramp.png S1e1 spinning.png S1e1 landing.png S1e1 dipper and mabel in the cart.png S1e1 this is dipper.png S1e1 this is mabel.png S1e1 monster picking up tree.png S1e1 tree above.png S1e1 tree above 2.png S1e1 mabel pointing.png S1e1 tree in front.png S1e1 dodging tree.png S1e1 dodging tree 2.png S1e1 dipper and mabel screaming.png S1e1 dipper and mabel at home.png S1e1 parents taking away toys.png S1e1 dipper and mabel are sad.png S1e1 gravity falls oregon map.jpg S1e1 gravity falls close up.png S1e1 waterfall by mystery shack.png S1e1 mystery shack in the woods.png Arrival S1e1 justin beiber.png S1e1 the attic is amazing.png S1e1 splinters.png S1e1 dipper looking around.png S1e1 goat on dipper's bed.png S1e1 mabel laughing.png S1e1 yay grass.png S1e1 woodpecker on dipper's head.png S1e1 grunkle stan scaring dipper.png S1e1 Grunkle Stan with mask.png S1e1 its stan.png S1e1 dipper is unamused again.png S1e1 stan is laughing.png S1e1 worth it.png S1E1 Giant's Ear.png S1e1 pterosaur.png S1e1 jackolope antler on.png S1e1 tourists.png S1e1 sascrotch.png S1e1 tourists happy.png S1e1 Mystery Shack items for sale.png S1e1 dipper and mabel in mystery shack.png S1e1 eyeball on the counter.png S1e1 cane.png S1e1 no touching.png S1e1 Soos driving cart.png S1e1 Soos driving cart 2.png S1e1 soos in golf cart.png S1e1 close-up mystery shack.png One Fateful Day S1e1 mabel bobbleheads.jpg S1e1 do you like me.jpg S1e1 mabel and bobbleheads.PNG S1e1 mabel sticking out tongue.png S1e1 mabel forceful.png S1e1 mabel likes turtles.png S1e1 mattress salesman.png S1e1 stan is not her boy.png S1e1 soos eating chocolate.png S1e1 wendy reading magazine at counter.png S1e1 dipper mosquito bites.png S1e1 sweaty tourist with bobblehead.png S1e1 dipper with signs.png Dipper goes exploring S1e1 signs.png S1e1 nailed up sign.png S1e1 metal.png S1e1 machine in tree.png S1e1 dipper controls ground.png S1e1 dipper opening secret compartment.png S1e1 dipper finding 3.png S1e1 dipper holding 3.png S1e1 3 book property of.png S1e1 3 book introduction.png S1e1 3 book floating eyeballs.png S1e1 3 book gnomes.png S1e1 3 book cursed doors.png S1e1 3 book code.png S1e1 3 book trust no one.png S1e1 dipper hides book from mabel.png S1e1 goat chewing on 3.png Norman S1e1 beans.png S1e1 inside of gold chains for old man magazine.png S1e1 gold chains for old men magazine.png S1e1 norman frowning.PNG S1e1 norman muscle.png S1e1 3 book the undead.png S1e1 mabel daisy necklace.png S1e1 soos fixing lightbulb.png S1e1 werewolf mailman.png S1e1 soos touching hat.png Dipper tries to get proof S1e1 norman breaking window.png S1e1 mabel and norman.png S1e1 norman in mud hole.png S1e1 mabel leaf blower mark.png S1e1 mabel kissing practice.png S1e1 mabel leaf blower accident.png S1e1 mabel putting on star earrings.png S1e1 owl clock.png S1e1 mabel cat sweater.png S1e1 mabel hopscotch.png S1e1 hand on ground.png S1e1 rock that looks like a face rock.png S1e1 tourist missing a finger.png S1e1 tourists 3.png S1e1 dipper asking for golf cart keys.png S1e1 wendy giving dipper keys.png S1e1 soos with shovel.png S1e1 soos with baseball bat.png Gnomes capture Mabel S1e1 mabel and norman in woods.png S1e1 norman revealing identity to mabel.PNG S1e1 gnome jeff covered eye.png S1e1 gnome jeff.png S1e1 gnome carson.png S1e1 gnome steve.png S1e1 gnome jason.png S1e1 gnome schmebulock.png S1e1 mabel screaming in cat sweater.png Dipper to the rescue S1e1 gnome biting mabel's arm.png S1e1 mabel punching gnome.png S1e1 gnome throwing up.png S1e1 gnomes tying mabel down.png S1e1 angry gnome.PNG S1e1 dipper holding shovel confused.PNG S1e1 dipper holding shovel moving gnome.PNG Gnome Battle S1e1 gnome monster arms up.png S1e1 gnome hanging on golf cart.png S1e1 gnome shmebulock beaten up.png S1e1 dipper and mabel in cart.PNG S1e1 broken cart.png S1e1 world's most distracting object.png S1e1 gnome monster at mystery shack.png S1e1 gnome jeff holding ring.png S1e1 mabel wearing ring.png S1e1 mabel and jeff almost kissing.png S1e1 mabel using leaf blower on gnome.png S1e1 gnome jeff in leaf blower.png S1e1 shot into gnomes.png S1e1 goat holding gnome in mouth.PNG S1e1 awkward sibling hug.png Ending S1e1 grunkle stan with money.png S1e1 dipper's reflection with hat.png S1e1 mabel choosing grappling hook.png S1e1 mabel jumping on bed.png S1e1 dipper writing in 3.png S1e1 mabel with grappling hook on bed.png S1e1 shoot light.png S1e1 stans's secret.png Category:Episode galleries